Forgiveness
by Yat-chan
Summary: About Seiya and Kakyuu ^-^;;


  
This Fic was written upon request for a few friends of mine and I just felt like posting it up. It takes place about a year after Galaxia was defeated and the Starlights have returned home with their Princess to rebuild their home. It's focused on Kakyuu and Seiya (My favorite 'should have been' couple I write about them A LOT ^^;;)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailormoon character.  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
Dawn arrived at Dankei's gates at approximately the same rate as a steady stream of courtiers, nobles and messengers. The people were garbed in rich colors, as was the rising sun, but the enormous star that provided life to the Planet of the Fragrant Olives seemed placid, calm and in no hurry. The assorted crowd gathered to take audience with the Princess, were a polar opposite from this.   
  
A blast of warm morning air followed the surge of courtiers entering the Imperial Throne Room, blowing about various papers. Not a crimson hair on Kakyuu's head stirred; she sat upon her throne, her expression much like the sun's. As the nobles' chatter died down, she rose and lifted her hands out to almost perpetually open the doors of the hall.   
  
"Let all those in need be welcome; as long as the sun rises shall we provide for the people amongst us. Halikanu, oriaane, celsnan." Her voice reverberated through the chamber, as alive and wondrous as ever. The chant was an old one, repeated at every morning's session of the Royal Court, yet vitality lingered in every syllable, retaining potency and meaning much like fine wine.   
  
The moment of peace passed, and the crowd pressed upon their ruler, one by one, with troubles, decisions and questions that were all very urgent and all had to be answered right now or -else- something would go wrong and the economy would collapse and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?   
  
Somehow, the daily business seemed far less important than what was on the Princess's mind. The night had been a long one; she'd tossed and turned, trying to sleep and think at the same time. The latter she had accomplished, but the former she had not. The rings under her eyes were masked by a flush in her cheeks and a faint smile upon her lips; a mask for public affairs.   
  
Ultimately, Kakyuu's night of thinking had yielded more questions than answers. *Should she go see Seiya? If so what should she say? It had been a year since the defeat of Galaxia, and sure enough the Starlights had returned home with their Princess to rebuild Kinmokusei. Now a year later, the planet was thriving again and everything was perfect ... almost. She and Seiya seemed to have drifted apart and Kakyuu knew it was mostly her own fault. Seiya would try to reach out to her but she would only recoil. It had hurt Kakyuu deeply when she found out of the love Seiya had for the Tsuki no Hime. And though Seiya assured her that she still loved Kakyuu deeply and that Kakyuu was the one she wanted to be with, the princess of Kinmokusei still had her doubts.   
  
But if there was one thing Kakyuu was sure of, it was that she loved Seiya, and that would never change. For the thousandth time that morning she recounted the situation in her mind, as courtiers came and went.   
  
Halikanu, oriaane, celsnan.   
  
Wisdom, honor, justice.   
  
Behind all of those members of the court stood a hardly well rested woman dressed in thick brocade and silk, the gown emerald in color glittering against her pale skin. Yaten sighed lightly, lifting a hand to brush a silver layer of hair back from her forehead, her soft bangs hiding her emerald eyes from the palace's visitors. Her eyes were locked on the crimson-haired beauty at the throne far from where she stood, a soft smile came to Yaten's lips. She brought her head up to watch the comforting and beautiful display of colors around the people, their auras bright and cheerful, shining in the presence of their lovely princess. And Kakyuu ... always shining the most.   
  
A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled the events of the past year, it infuriated her,   
to think Seiya would betray their princess, to think of how easily Seiya could have fallen for someone other than Kakyuu ... and even though Seiya said she loved the Princess Yaten didn't care. She was just sick of seeing the pain in Kakyuu's eyes, sick of watching someone so dear to her with such a beautiful heart, and such a beautiful shine suffer.  
  
"Only our princess. She's all that matters. Our world ... and our princess. Ours to protect and cherish." Yaten whispered softly to herself.  
  
"Agreed." Looking quite annoyed with her dark violet dress, Taiki slipped into the room to take her place beside Yaten. She was rarely late for the morning court, but the night before she had been late to sleep; and despite the fact that she was tired she did not wish to miss morning court. For she enjoyed watching their Princess take care of even such simple matters, and also wished to be available in case she was needed to protect or consult. Her arms crossed over her chest, and she allowed her dark violet eyes to roam the myriad of faces. What thoughts passed behind the gaze, very few, if any, could read.   
  
"I didn't hear you come up behind me," Yaten answered back, never bringing her eyes off of Princess Kakyuu as Taiki joined her. Yaten was about to comment further to Taiki when a flash of familiar auras caught her eye, approaching the two. Blinking, she saw two finely dressed men approaching the two protectors of the princess.   
  
"Pfft, suitors. Don't make eye contact," Yaten said, out of the corner of her eyes she looked at Taiki as she turned away from the two to engage in what seemed like an important and private conversation with her fellow senshi. Maybe they'd get the point...   
  
But they hadn't yesterday. Or the day before...   
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
Seiya sat on the marble rail of the balcony in her chambers, silently watching the place where the sun had risen about an hour or two ago. The crimsons and scarlets of the sun rise reminded her of Kakyuu's eyes....  
  
There was a knock at the door and Seiya smoothed her sky blue skirts around her legs after pushing strands of her dark hair from her forehead, she stood from her seated position on the balcony and glanced back out at the horizon once more, seeing that the Kinmoku star was now high over the tree-lined horizon. "I'm late..." she muttered before rushing to the door of her chambers and opening it. Only to see one of the palace guards standing there, before he could say a word Seiya raised a slender hand she knew why he was there. The guard simply nodded and turned, beginning his walk down the hall, Seiya walked silently through the hallways behind him, as they neared the Imperial throne room. Her sapphire eyes flicked to the ground, then to the wall. The image of her Princess never left her mind; those long trails of crimson hair dancing through the air even as tears welled in her eyes, pain and worry flashing through her scarlet eyes. Eyes that had never left Seiya's mind, seeming to haunt her, call to her, clouding all other thoughts. And she knew that she had been the one to put the pain there, in her princess's beautiful eyes.  
  
Biting her lip as her thoughts continued to wander, Seiya looked down at the floor again, and she thought now of Usagi ... she had been the one bright light of her soul at one time, and Seiya had taken strength from her shine, when her princess had been missing and she had, had nothing left to offer anyone, much less someone who challenged her heart with their words. The Tsuki no Hime's brilliant shine is what had attracted Seiya to her at a time when her heart had ached with the loneliness that came from being apart from her princess and the pain that came with the destruction of Kinmokusei. And now it was a year later, and Seiya was back home with her princess and her teammates. And she wondered if she had only been projecting her emotions, her love and desire for her princess, on to the girl she once knew... Usagi.  
  
Her empty hand rose to run through her dark hair, sighing lightly. She felt edgy, antsy, a thousand emotions running through her that she longed to release. "Excuse me... Guard.. " she said softly as she sped her pace, walking past the guard without pausing, "I don't think I'll attend the morning court today, I'll be in the music room if the princess needs me." Seiya said softly before walking down the hallway.  
  
Finding a small room near the personal bedchambers of the princess, Seiya shut the door behind her and took a seat at the black grand piano sitting in the center of the room. She stared at her reflection in the glossed surface of the piano before lifting the cover over the keys. "Baka ne," she chuckled bitterly to herself before lowering her fingers to the keys, her long fingers dancing over the ivory and ebony keys with grace and obvious years of practice. She played not a melody of the masters of Earth or even of Kinmokusei, but one of her creation. Each note filled the room, resounding to carry every emotion she was feeling now - a song of confusion, pain, hope, and love.  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
Kakyuu dispensed a wide array of wisdom to the never-ending trail of courtiers, keeping her mind on the task at hand. Equal time was given to all as the Princess paused in thought, and her decisions were always sound. Nobody left the hall without at least a guarded smile on their face; many remained after their matter had been dealt with to watch the proceedings. The wall of generally cheerful faces was completely solid, and several nobles thick.   
  
During a brief interlude between audiences, the Princess' eyes flickered over the chamber, making contact with any number of people and she felt a pang of pain in her heart when she noticed that Seiya was not present among them. After a moment her eyes settled on Taiki and Yaten, besieged by men. How amusing it was, that the pair had masqueraded as the same sort of thing an eternity - or a day - ago. Upon spotting the pair, she smiled incandescently. For only an instant did she allow her expression to convey the sorrow within, and then the Princess returned to her public face.  
  
"Are there any other matters that need to be brought before me?" No herald frequented the Kinmokusei Court, as Kakyuu desired to speak for herself. "No? Then this audience is adjourned. Thank you all for coming with such promptness." It was a wonderfully fast affair, one which got shorter every day as the planet prospered. Slowly the Throne Room began to empty, the crowds shifting outwards.  
  
The focus of the attention was Yaten, which was just how her taller companion preferred things. She supposed, looking at the matter in a purely scientific manner, the fact that she towered over most men was psychologically intimidating. Despite Yaten's caution not to make eye contact, Taiki fixed a cold glare on those that approached. One of them visibly paused as that harsh gaze fixed upon him.   
  
The petite woman had to hide a snicker as a few of the men backed off under the cold violet glare, Yaten was highly amused at the way Taiki handled the continual barrage of arrogant males. They could say she was being rude to the Royals in the court ... but there are so many definitions of the word rude. A few of the hopeful suitors hung back even after most of the courtiers were leaving the palace, but Yaten just looked to Taiki with a slight nod, moving through the diminishing crowd to their princess's side.   
  
"Look at you, Yaten, getting all of the male attention once again," Taiki said with a light smile as they walked through a side door. The wide wooden door was etched with a beautifully crafted olive tree, passing through the door from the throne room to the inner personal chambers of the palace being able to sense the age and honor of the carving. It was one of the few things that had somehow lasted the destruction of Kinmokusei at Galaxia's hands.   
  
"You can take it, please do in fact," the empathic senshi said as she glanced back at Taiki. " Seiya, missed the Royal Court today," she stated flatly, though she knew Taiki was aware of their teammates actions.   
  
"I know," Taiki answered back softly as she fought the frown that was threatening to curve her lips downward. "Do not mention it to the princess though Yaten, it will only upset her if she has not yet noticed. We'll talk to Seiya later." She paused in step for a moment, watching the finely dressed ladies of the court move out of the room, awkwardly looking away after a moment when she realized she too was dressed as they were. Tossing her auburn wave of hair over her shoulder, she hastened her steps to keep up with Yaten as they walked to greet their royal charge as they did every morning after the Royals had left.   
  
"Kakyuu-Hime," Yaten said softly as the two senshi reached the throne. Her petite figure dropped gracefully into a curtsy, her emerald silk skirts pooling around her form like water. "Did the royal court go well today?" she asked with a casual smile, slowly lifting her eyes from the marble floor to stare at Kakyuu's visage.   
  
"Yes..." Kakyuu's voice trailed off into a question. "Do you enjoy their company? Or would you prefer that I sent them away?" She inquired with a light smile, referring to the noblemen.  
  
"I'd rather you send them away, they're..... bothersome." Yaten answered as she peered at the remaining nobles from out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"They mean well." Kakyuu said softly and in the same breath, she rose, petal-like skirts giving the illusion that the princess was floating. "Will you both excuse me please? I did not get much rest last night and I am a little tired. If you like I can meet you both in the olive orchards in about half an hour, so that we may have lunch..." With a flick of her hand, Kakyuu dismissed the rest of the lingering nobles. Yaten started to open her mouth to ask her princess to stay but decided against it, her lips pressing into a light pout. It was Kakyuu's decision if she were to stay or to go. And Yaten understood that the princess needed time alone to sort through her feelings. She and Taiki exchanged a look - both knowing what the other meant before nodding to their Princess. Kakyuu smiled at both of her senshi before walking out in to the now empty halls of the palace.  
  
As she walked she felt something in her heart before she ever heard the melody. When she did hear it though, it brought tears to her eyes. Kakyuu closed her eyes and let the song envelop her as she neared the music room. It was enthralling. She'd never heard anything like it. It touched areas of her soul she'd never shared with anyone. Touched on fear, insecurities, dreams. All of it.  
  
As if she were in a trance she followed it. Letting the music pull her to it. Within minutes she was standing in the entrance of the music room. Opening her eyes, she leaned her head against the door frame and watched Seiya play.   
  
As the crimson-haired princess opened the door to the room, Seiya never even noticed. She was off in her own world, her eyes closed as always when she played the notes of her own melody. It was the song of her soul, the only way she ever really chose to release the sorrow and stress that weighed heavily on her heart.  
  
Her own tears from the resounding chords brushed along her dark lashes, but they too went unnoticed as her fingers changed the tones from soft and soothing to quick and almost fevered, her fingertips barely gracing the keys to bring forth the notes.   
  
The princess silently wandered into the room, her feet padding on the rug. Her heartbeat racing in time with the tempo of the music. She felt breathless, dizzy. As if the world was teetering around her in a whirlwind of conflicting emotions.   
  
In the space of what seemed like a heartbeat Kakyuu was sitting at the foot of the piano, her head pressed against the lacquered surface. She felt the sound resonating around her and tears continued the crystalline trail down her porcelain cheeks. Her soul was being ripped asunder but she didn't care. She wanted to feel it. She had to feel it.   
  
Seiya's fingers continued to press again and again over the keys, almost caressing them as one may touch their lover. Her fingers almost seemed to ache as the melody flowed around her, oblivious still to her audience. But she didn't care. The melody had to come, the release had to come, damned to what be around her, for this moment at least. Her eyes were closed, to only hear that melody, one which may never come again from the chords of the piano. It finally ended in a sound that sounded like rain, the torrentous storm that left so much more to rage on, but Seiya was spent.  
  
Her hands fell from the keys to rest on the flat surface of the piano, her eyes slowly sliding open. Her breath came out fast and strained as she tried to once again orient herself, to remember where she was. Kakyuu continued to sit there as the last of the notes echoed then faded in the room. A light sheen of sweat shimmered on her forehead. Her breathing was rough as if she'd been running endlessly. It was the only sound in the room aside from Seiya's own breathing. An intimate silence lay in the room. One she didn't dare break.   
  
At the sound of another's breathing in the room, sapphire eyes blinked and Seiya leaned to the side, seeing a head of crimson hair. "Princess... " she murmured softly before a flush filled her cheeks at realizing the deep melody from every fiber of her being had been heard by another. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest, she hadn't seen Kakyuu in days and the Princess was still as beautiful as ever if not more so. " ... did you like the piece?"   
  
Kakyuu nodded slowly. "Very much so. It was as if you were pulling the song from my soul." Her scarlet gaze met with Seiya's sapphire eyes for the first time in a long while. She noted the blush and it was met with one of her own. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to intrude. It's just that when you started playing. I could feel it. Like you were calling me." Looking away a bit embarrassed by her admission, she rose to her feet, her toes curling in nervousness.   
  
A light smile graced across Seiya's lips at her princess's words, she could tell that she still got to Kakyuu and that was a good thing as far as Seiya was concerned. It meant that the princess still cared for her .. maybe Kakyuu still loved her? Seiya's hand moved from where it rested on the ivories out to her princess, to aid her to her feet as she scooted over to make room for Kakyuu on the bench. "Songs speak through the heart and soul, using the depth of emotions to make their meaning. Certain amounts of ... power and aura can lie in the melodies of songs, calling to those that can read the message." Seiya said softly.  
  
The Starlight raised a finger to Kakyuu's lips, watching as the tears sprung from her crimson eyes. Seiya's hand slowly caressed her cheek, wiping away the crystalline moisture. She could tell her song had moved her. "You are a person of great passion, princess, you always have been. No wonder you heard my message with such ease. I couldn't keep it all bottled up inside. I don't even know half of what lay in those notes."   
  
Taking Seiya's hand from her lips she held it, and seated herself beside the Starlight. She didn't bother letting go once she was comfortable. The feel of Seiya's hands in her own felt ... natural. A soft smile played on her lips, "Passion? I am not sure I even know what that means anymore. Demo... I do know what is in my heart, and I know that your song reached me." Leaning her head on Seiya's she closed her eyes once more relaxing against the taller woman. "Thank you for letting me hear your song, Seiya."   
  
"You do know.... I can tell you feel very strongly about many things. When you feel strongly for something, you put your entire self into it. I do that too. At times Yaten and Taiki chastise me for it as you know... " Seiya shrugged lightly, a part of her telling her to remove her hand from Kakyuu's delicate cheek but she couldn't bring herself to. "They don't understand though." Seiya paused for a moment before continuing. "Princess.. I would like to speak to you about Usagi ... there are things you need to know. Things I need to explain.." Seiya began softly.   
  
Usagi.... Kakyuu flinched at the reminder. It was readily becoming apparent that she needed to watch herself around Seiya. She could easily lose herself in the Starlight if she weren't careful, but did she care? A mental shrug to herself said no. But she couldn't take the risk of having her heart broken again. Taking a deep breath she turned her gaze to Seiya. "Perhaps some other time Seiya, I have to meet the others in the orchard for lunch. Gomen nasai..." Kakyuu said softly, attempting to keep her voice calm. The last thing she wanted or needed was to hear Seiya tell her of her love for Usagi.  
  
"When?" The ebony haired Starlight sighed softly, dropping her hand from Kakyuu's cheek to rest again on the piano keys, merely playing a variation of chopsticks this time. "Tonight if you like, meet me in my chambers.." Kakyuu responded softly as she rose from her seat on the piano bench but before she could get very far Seiya stood and she pulled the very surprised princess to her, catching the other woman's lips in a kiss that surprised both of them. Memories jumped before Seiya's eyes, the anxiety and longing for her missing princess, the nights of joyful passion as they found one another again, the pain of losing her for a second time ... and now...   
  
Kakyuu stopped in her tracks, the lunch not seeming as important as it had been seconds ago. This woman standing here with her was indeed Seiya, as she had always been. But life changed, all too quickly. Seiya felt the corners of Kakyuu's mouth tug in to a wry smile, as she pulled away, and the princess rested her forehead against the taller woman's, Seiya hadn't intended to make her sad, perhaps it was only her projected emotions that made her think she saw a glimmer of tears in Kakyuu's eyes.  
  
"Keep doing that, and I'll be asking 'what lunch'?" Kakyuu said lightheartedly, stepping away, and glancing towards the door with slight hesitation. "But I've still got to go."   
  
"Have a good time," Seiya teased, lightening Kakyuu's mood as she walked toward the door. She lifted her hand in a half wave and shot Seiya a rebuking glance. Seiya chuckled lightly as Kakyuu pulled the door closed behind her. In truth neither woman knew quite what had just happened, things were more confusing than ever but it was a good kind of confusion.  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
  
The rest of the day flew by, Kakyuu had lunch with Yaten and Taiki as she had promised and she spent most of her day out in the olive orchards enjoying happy conversation with her two Lights; since she had no more public affairs to attend to that day. Seiya had not joined them; in fact Kakyuu hadn't seen Seiya since the incident in the music room. And now darkness had settled over the Fragrant Olive Planet, the only light coming from the billions of pinpricks of light illuminating the night sky overhead. Kakyuu excused herself from the presence of her two friends and quietly made her way to her chambers. She had a lot to think about.  
  
Once inside her bed chamber, Kakyuu walked straight to her balcony. She relished being beneath the stars; they provided a great comfort to the weary princess. Kakyuu-Hime leaned against the marble railing and surveyed a million glittering points of light in the ebony sky from her chamber's balcony, contemplating their beauty and tranquillity. Scarlet eyes lifted up to the heavens, as the Princess of Kinmokusei savored the moment of peace in her own silent way. As the moons rose, a slight breeze began to chill the air, gently tossing Kakyuu's twin plaits of crimson hair across one another. The young woman did not notice.   
  
"Sagittarius is bright tonight," mused Kakyuu-hime as she continued to stare up at the sky, her low, musical voice finally breaking the long silence. "Sagittarius..." Her voice trailed off as she began to relive the past, calling back memories that she'd wished to forget, just for one night.   
  
The destruction of Kinmokusei. The dust clouds ... the laughing woman, armored in gold. The pain; oh, the pain in heart, flesh and spirit. The flight to the Sol system. Landing, nigh unconscious, in the middle of the park, to be found by Chibichibi. The incense burner. The Princess - no, Queen of Hope - and her senshi. The reunion with her OWN senshi.   
  
Zero Star Sagittarius. The river of oblivion, the twin senshi of the desert. Phi and Chi, and the death of Seiya, Yaten and Taiki ... the graves and the burning fires ... and a spear being thrust through Kakyuu's back ... and dying in Sailormoon's arms.   
  
A prickle dashed up Kakyuu's back. "Seiya ... where are you?" She asked the empty air around her. After a few more minutes of stargazing she walked back inside her chamber and strode to her vanity. Gingerly she pulled off her headpiece. She then preceded, by removing the many pins that kept her hair up. Once all of the pins were removed a waterfall of silky crimson tresses tumbled down her back in waves down to her ankles. She picked up a brush from her vanity and made her way to her bed, as she idly brushed her hair. When she was through she laid on her back and stared up at the roof of her canopy bed. Despite her attempts to stay awake the princess eventually drifted off into a restless sleep. She felt so tired, but it wasn't a physical kind of weariness it was more of a deterioration of the soul. The restlessness of mind and spirit.  
  
  
. : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : . : * : .  
  
  
The rustle of silken skirts was the only sound in the long darkened hallways of the Imperial Palace of Kinmokusei as Seiya moved towards the private chambers of her princess. She had finally mustered enough courage to see her princess, and after seeing Kakyuu earlier that day and sharing that kiss, she felt the urge - the need - to see her lady of royalty's loving face.   
  
"Hime?" she said softly, knocking on the large wooden door of Kakyuu's bedchambers. Getting no answer, she sighed softly and muttered to herself that it was indeed late, far past the setting of the Kinmoku star. Her graceful hand pushed the door open and she stood in the doorway, blinking at the darkened bedchamber.   
  
Starlight streamed into the room through the balcony and she blinked, seeing a spill of crimson skirts and matching hair on the bed. Tilting her head curiously, she moved into the room.  
  
"Kakyuu-Hime," Seiya sighed realizing Kakyuu must have fallen asleep, walking quietly towards the bed. She gently reached down, brushing away from Kakyuu's forehead a stray wisp of crimson hair. Seiya brushed off her dark blue silken gown and settled on the bed beside her princess, watching the woman breathe as slumber fell once again over the castle, but never touched Seiya. One of her hands rested on her leg, feeling the silken folds of her gown, the other hand brushing the mussed strands of crimson from Kakyuu's face.   
  
Gently the princess's chest rose and fell, the sort of breathing that a sleeper has when she is about to wake. Pale lids flew open, revealing cranberry orbs that seemed to be covered by a shadow; more of a deep crimson, lacking their usual luster. Kakyuu's arms spread out, grasping for support on the soft bedspread as the princess used the leverage of the immense bed's headboard to force herself up to a sitting position. Somehow she managed it, and her head turned wearily to survey the person in bed beside her. Kakyuu blinked a few times and after a moment, spoke in a soft tone, her voice was a little blurry, because she was sleepy. "It's so good that you are here!"  
  
Kakyuu hugged Seiya. "I worry so much when you are away... I fear you will never come back to me. I'm tired and I cannot sleep well. I wanted to hear a song. I know you are in no mood to sing... I won't ask you that..."   
  
Kakyuu placed one of her ears on Seiya's chest. "I just need to hear the sweet sound of your heart beating ... it's such beautiful music ... and that's all I need to feel safe and calmed... .and to live.."  
  
Closing her eyes again and smiling, Kakyuu began falling asleep once more. But she didn't want to sleep now. Seiya was there with her ... she could hear her ... she wanted to go on listening to her favorite melody forever. Due to her sleepiness the darker thoughts in her mind seemed to be cast into the background and she regarded Seiya, her former lover as if they had never been cast asunder.  
  
A soft gasp of surprise escaped Seiya's lips as Kakyuu awoke and embraced her, hearing her princess's soothing words relaxed her. And the brief guilt she had felt at waking her princess vanished as quickly as it had come. If she hadn't woken Kakyuu up, the princess wouldn't have seen her, and wouldn't have felt the tight hug in which Seiya wrapped her ... and...  
  
*Keep the silence of my heart. My mind wanders too much sometimes, must be my always latent craving for freedom ... silence, keep the silence...* Seiya thought idly as her long fingers ran through Kakyuu's silky hair, and she realized with a light smile that Kakyuu was already sound asleep once again. *oh, keep the silence of my heart...*  
  
"I love you, Kakyuu..." she whispered softly and deposited a gentle kiss on Kakyuu's forehead. There was no sorrow felt by Seiya that night; for once, the gods had looked on her with mercy. For one night, she was forgiven. Seiya rested her head against Kakyuu and she breathed in her princess's sweet scent. *Maybe Fate will smile on me, just this once. Just this once....*  
  
  
  
  



End file.
